fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillars to Paradise Arc: Queen of Cinders VS Queen of The Stars
The inside of the tower, the air thick with ethernano that anyone could notice. The walls shimmered with the blue energy that was no doubt drawn towards the area of the ritual. Perhaps this would help one find their way to the center of the action. Despite being in enemy territory, there was no opposition within the tower. All of them likely headed outside or they could be held up in other fights. The many halls and corridors made it hard for anyone who didn't know the tower's layout by heart to easily become lost within the great stone walls. One couldn't help but imagine if the strange layout was a defense for attack, or simply the way it all turned out. Whatever the case might have been for its construction, a young dragon slayer was already getting annoyed by its layout and had ended up going in circles ever since she had arrived. "What the hell is up with this god damn building?!" Her voice exclaimed as she now stood for a third-time face to face with a large piece of pottery that had been getting on her nerves even more than the building itself. It was a large urn that reached the height of the woman as it had been placed on top of a pedestal, its figure starting out slim but steadily became wider as it 'grew' before slimming down again at the very top. She wouldn't normally be getting frustrated by looking at a piece of clay like this but it was painted bright white and had four figures resembling demon that was constantly appearing as if they were laughing. Selene clenched her fists and got closer to the urn and starred one of the demons in the eyes as she spoke: "You think this is funny!? Huh!? I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU PIECE OF GOOD-FOR-NOTHING CLAY!" She proceeded to grab hold of the urn at each end, one at the top and one at the bottom, before lifting it up and slamming it against the floor. The impact echoed throughout the building as its halls were giving out little protecting with the lack of individuals. "IS THERE EVEN ANYONE HERE!?!" She young dragon slayer finally announced, it was a bold move to make inside the halls of one's enemy, but it was to be expected of an impatient young woman. "WHO DARES TO DISTURB THEIR QUEEN'S SLUMBER!" A voice echoed throughout the halls, obviously responding to Selene's call. The sound of heels clacking as the owner of the voice grew closer and closer. Turning the bend, a blond young woman revealed herself. Her green eye's laid upon the figure of the other woman before her. She was about to question Selene's identity before discovering the shattered urn. "My urn..." She displayed sadness at the destruction of one of her prized possessions. Sadness turned to anger, realizing the Dragon Slayer was the culprit. "How dare you destroy my possession, you'll be punished severely for it. A peasant has no right to touch their queen's property!" Amara displayed great anger towards Selene. Amara returned to her train of thought, she'd never seen Selene on the island before. This caused Amara to believe Selene was yet another mage coming to join her guard and that she knew nothing of how things worked around the island of Miekkakala. "Who even are you, and more importantly, why are you here?" Amara examined her nails, showing disinterest in the impatient young woman's identity despite being the one to ask of her origins to begin with. Having thought that she would've been attacked as soon as the woman had turned towards her, Selene was already showing signs of wanting to vent her anger but with the reaction given by the "Queen", the angry mouth that displayed rows of white teeth turned into a smirk. High and mighty huh? This could be fun. She thought to herself as she brought her entire stature and head upwards as she now looked at Amara, her chin being uplifted somewhat as to showcase a more elegant and even regal persona. The young dragon slayer had no real experience with royalty but instead thought to present herself in the same way her mother usually did, albeit to an extreme extent. "Who gave you permission to speak, and without any respect for that matter." Selene placed her right hand on the tip of her hilt while the other found itself resting on her hips, keeping her head high as she spoke in a ridiculously pompous accent: "I see now why the others wished to have you replaced, you are truly unfit for the title as Queen. If that urn was truly yours then it's proof enough of your lack of grace, such a horrid thing would never have a place amongst my halls!" Amara's face of disinterest suddenly changed, she was taken aback and quite shocked at the response. Amara for one was most hurt for the response towards the urn, an item given to her on her 10th birthday, despite it being nothing more than a remembrance of her past. Born and raised to be royal, Amara simply scoffed at Selene's response as the lowered her hands. Amara took a sassy stance, placing her right hand on her hip as she threw out her own response. "I quite understand the confusion, with the buffoons walking around this place which I've had to deal with for upwards 10 years. So allow me to clear it up for you, this isn't the circus." She raised her left hand to her mouth, as if stopping herself from laughing. "Here are some tips for next time by the way, a Queen isn't supposed to carry around such medieval weaponry. It simply screams ruffian." She obviously was speaking about Dragon Slayer's sword, even giving it a stare to make it blatant to the other woman. Focusing her eye's back on Selene, more specifically, her choice of clothing. "And don't even get me started on that outfit hun. That may reflect nobility, such as a soldier or some other barbaric occupation, but that is no attire fit for a Queen." The more Amara kept on speaking, the more it became evident that her words were falling on deaf eyes. Selene, who had first looked the woman in the eyes when speaking, soon found herself having her eyes glancing upward, indicating the imminent eye-roll that followed. Her sharp, red eyes looking back again at the woman while her body started leaning more to the left and moving the hand that was previously on her hip, onto the other. All of it is to showcase her lack of interest in the woman's words. Once Amara had finished talking, Selene responded with a slower tone than earlier: "No, you are right, this isn't a circus hon. This is supposed to be battlefield by now, I mean, have you even looked outside?" One of her hands being raised as she said it, pointing to a nearby window with her thumb before returning to the hilt. "Good thing they wanted me to replace you, you are obviously not cut out for this line of work. What good is a Queen these days if she's nothing but a doll to be admired?" Selene kept playing the game as if she was really here to replace this woman in this place, not that she knew anything about it or what they were really thinking. But the young Dragon Slayer was really enjoying her charade nonetheless. Amara, with both her hands on her hip, simply didn't believe the very words exiting Selene's mouth. Being replaced, especially this close to their main goal, just didn't seem to be Aramis' style. But more importantly, she just couldn't believe it was HER of all people being replaced. She didn't bother to look out the very window the raven-haired woman pointed out, "That's the thing, A Queen has no reason to get her hands dirty. Who wouldn't be aware of the battle happening right now, especially with all the ruckus within the tower itself." Unaware, she was referring to the exact battle between Dakota and Aramis. "A Queen has her citizens to slave to work while she relaxes and orders other's to do her bidding. A glamorous life which soon, I'll be living. However, it seems my kingdom is being invaded by these vicious raiders." Clearly referring to the remainder of Nirvana's Peace. "And how suspicious, you showing up only during this siege? A Queen is smart enough to detect a spy when she sees one." Amara had put two and two together, everything just didn't add up. Especially with someone as unladylike as the Dragon Slayer. In the Celestial Spirit Mage's eyes at the very least, it was as clear as can be. Snapping her fingers, five troops turned the bend. They moved in front of Amara, pointing their spears at Selene. They were guarding they're Queen. "So, if you're really meant to be my replacement, I'm sure Aramis filled you in on our goals." On the outside, Selene appeared to be unimpressed by Amara's actions. But on the inside, she was cursing and calling out names that could be considered so foul that one could mistake her for a demon in human form. The very thought of having others sacrificing themselves for you while you are standing on the sidelines doing nothing was infuriating to her. She gave out a drawn-out sigh as she took hold of her peaked-cap, dragging it down and her face up to obscure her face. At first sight, it might appear as she's simply showing off her disinterest, but really she was giving herself a moment to bite her teeth and screaming on the inside. "I'm sure Aramis filled you in on our goals." Selene repeated the words Amara had said before pulling back her cap and grabbing hold of her scabbard, pulling it from her side and placing the bottom of it in front of her. She proceeded to place both her hands on the tip of the sword and straightening her posture to return to her role as both a soldier and 'Queen'. "Sorry hon, classified. Why wouldn't I know of it? And would you ever think that Aramis would disclose that information off to someone he was going to replace anyhow?" Selene kept on talking, her voice grew louder and more dominant as she did: "What!? You think anyone would've told someone like you the whole plan? What was really going on!? Get it through your thick head doll, you were incompetent and needed a replacement." Taking a moment of silence to observe the soldiers in front of her, Selene's gaze meeting one soldier after another before bursting out a command in a voice of both fury and dominance: "And what the hell do you think you are still doing here!? There is a battle to out there, and I intend to win it! GET MOVING!!" Those last words sounding more like a Dragon's Roar than anything else as she grabbed hold of her scabbard yet again she took a step forward. Selene's magical aura suddenly becoming visible and radiating with a flaming hot atmosphere befitting to that of her status as a Fire Dragon Slayer. Amara was getting furious at Selene's charade, she knew the Dragon Slayer was lying. Although the five troops didn't know any better. They nodded at Selene before responding with a quick "Yes ma'am" in unison. Following her order's before they got too far, an enraged Amara shouted for them to stop. "Are you really going to buy this nonsense? Her, one of the Gates to Paradise? Get back here this instant!" The troops hesitated, unaware who the follow. The Dragon Slayer masquerading as their new general, or the Celestial Spirit Mage whom already treated them horribly before. Both of the women were horrifying to the troops. "You idiots, come here now! You'll be punished severely if you do not return to my side!" The troops still believed Selene however, seeing her flare with the aura merely caused them to believe the Dragon Slayer was all bit correct. And they were convinced the raven-haired women would save them from the Tyrant Amara. "Fine then...I warned you." With a lick of her lips, one of the walls exploded, killing all 5 troops that very instant. They're freshly killed corpse lying on the ground just feet behind Selene. "Oops" She pretended to care, to even feel the slightest of sentiment. "I have replacements." Giving Selene a heartless stare, showing just whom she was dealing with. Not a loving Queen to here people, but one who'll use their deaths as either entertainment, to prove a point or simply just because. "This is what happens when you pretend to be anywhere remotely superior to me." A tall, red-headed man appeared from the exploding wall. Ankaa, The Phoenix. And simply another one of Amara's playthings, another of her people she couldn't care less about killing. The aura she once ensued had subsided, replaced instead by wide eyes as they looked back at the corpses that now painted the room they inhabited. Her crimson gaze being visibly shaken as they switched between that of the soldiers and the man that had obliterated them. But her shock and fear turned to anger and wrath as she once again found grinding her teeth against one another. Selene turned towards Amara with an expression that could best be described to that of a beast rather than any man or woman, the bite she was causing even went overboard as one could hear one of her teeth snapping. Almost as if she'd bitten so hard that she had broken one of them, but who could really tell. While the enemy behind seemed to pose the real threat, it was the one in front of her that the Dragon Slayer was growing furious at. Without warning, Selene started to charge towards her opponent. Grabbing ahold of the hilt and swinging the sword to her right, causing the scabbard to be sent flying while the blade remained in her hand. Flames surging out through her body as she lunged herself towards Amara and struck out with her sword from a diagonal angle, right to left, with the aim of burying it inside the 'Queen'. Such was the violent act of a young and unrestricted woman of fire and fury. Amara's face grew with pleasure as the Dragon Slayer lunged forward. The reaction I was looking for She thought to herself. Even with the blade pointed at her, with the intent to kill perhaps, Amara wasn't the slightest bit afraid. A quick breeze picked up as the red-head appeared between Amara and the approaching Selene. Ankaa was by far one of the quickest of Celestial Spirits, his speed and damage were his strong points. In order to intercept, he extended one of his arms, an explosion would burst forward at any moment. Amara stepped back to avoid being in any of the crossfire. She grazed the walls glowing with blue in a few of its cracks. The light growing stronger by the second. Her kingdom would soon be in her hands, and she was quite sure what her first course of action as a ruler would be. A dungeon, with a special area, fit just for the Selene, where she planned for her to be tortured daily. Death just seemed too kind of a faith for the woman whom, whether she meant to or not, claimed to be superior to Amara. No, she wanted to watch Selene scream in agony and beg for death. Having already started her movement, it was too late to turn back now and kept the swing going at full speed and strength before splitting into thousands of shards at the red-haired man's touch. Smalls shards belonging to the sword and found its way into Selene's skin at various places, any sensible person would be backing off at this point but that wasn't Selene's style. Out from the explosion reached forth two arms covered in red scales, having burnt through any clothing that had been covering her arms whilst revealing nails like claws. The Fire Dragon Slayer wanted to take advantage of her growing rage and close quarters to the man in front of her, both arms reaching out with the aim of grabbing hold Ankaa's clothing and followed with a headbutt should it succeed. All the while this was going on, Selene was making sure to keep moving forward as to try and force her way to the woman that was trying to back off. Ankaa was surprised by the two scaly arms reaching out for him. He attempted to back off yet the red-hot arms grabbed hold of his shoulders. Unable to avoid in the slightest, the headbutt made a direct hit on The Phoenix. Ankaa fell and rolled on the ground before planting his ground once more. His goal was to keep the Dragon Slayer as far from Amara as possible. Ankaa, one of the top dogs of the Diamond Spirits, he was determined to do his part. Ankaa followed up with vengeance using Combustion Phoenix's Peck. He aimed at Selene's abdomen, planning to deal a blow that would leave her unable to battle. However, he heeded his Queen's warning, knowing not to deal a strike that would possibly kill his target. They were in a close quarter's battle, and by the seems, Selene had the advantage. However, one wrong move could turn this battle into the red-head's favor. As the Spirit's fist became engulfed in its natural element, so too did Selene with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and slammed her own hand against her opponent's as to counter-act one another. Close quarters combat was indeed Selene's area of expertise as she often acted more upon instinct than anything else, making her reactions appear impeccable. The young dragon slayer followed suit by making the most of her close proximity to Ankaa, attempting to grab hold of the fist she'd just countered, to which if successful would prompt her to unleash a point-blank Fire Dragon's Roar '. Selene wanted to bypass the man in front of her as quickly as possible so that she could reach the woman behind him. Ankaa's attack ended in a failure, his hand being captured by his target only for him to be blown back with her fierce roar moments later. Selene's attack sent Ankaa flying. Upon The Phoenix's impact with the ground, he gasped before ending up in yet another roll. Ankaa, quick and destructive yet not the best at taking the shots. Ankaa laid on the ground, curled up at Amara's feet. Amara glanced down at the falling Phoenix, swiftly kicking him in his back in protest. "Get up you worthless trash! Your Queen is in danger, get to protecting me!" Amara was merely enjoying the match, she was quite loving the clash of the slayers. Ankaa on the other hand, was in great dismay. He'd never cared for his summoner. Her constant mistreatment was a bad match up with the usually prideful Phoenix. He only fought because of the contract. He only fought because he had to. This bad blood between these two meant more than personal barriers. Without a powerful bond, Ankaa was severely handicapped against any opponent. So much so, he had already obtained visible damage, from tethered clothing to a few visible bruises. Another attack like that and he'd be down. Ankaa stood back at his maximum height. Ankaa inhaled ethernano in preparation for his next strike, "'Combustion Phoenix Shriek!" At the call, a spiral of miniature explosions hurdled towards the Dragon Slayer from the Phoenix's mouth. Selene's eyes grew wide as she raised in arms in a crossed formation in front of her face and braced for impact, the scales on her arms providing some much-needed support but wasn't enough to keep in her place. Much like her opponent before her, the young dragon slayer was sent flying and pummelling across the hallway. She landed on her back a good distance away from her original position but managed to get back on her feet without much of an issue at first. It wasn't until she stood up she felt pain suddenly spiking throughout her body, this being the result of having the wound she had gained earlier to open up, despite having cauterized it. As small bits of blood started seeping into her clothing, Selene had finally come to the realisation that she was fighting against a flame user that could actually harm her. Looking up towards her opponents whilst placing one hand to cover her wound, she decided to speak up. "You, the red-haired one! Who are you?" Looking past him for a moment and started pointing with her other hand towards Amara: "And how can you willingly serve someone such as her!?" "I am Ankaa, The Phoenix, and one of the 15 Diamond Celestial Spirits. Judging by the fact your flames harm me, like you, I am a slayer. Unlike you, I slay beings known as a Phoenix." Ankaa wasn't willing to serve Amara, however if she knew, the punishment would be dire. He kept his usual composure and responded in we disciplined manner. "I serve Queen Amara as she is the wielder of my Gate Key. By the contract we signed, I am ordered to serve by her until our contract is broken. Regardless of how much I may despise doing so." Ankaa noticed the little bleeding on the outfit, halting his attack on Amara's orders not to murder the Dragon Slayer. Amara herself laughed at the sight of the blood. "My, my, my. Red is a beautiful color on you. Now, how about you tell me whom you are and proceed to turning yourself over to me." Selene looked at Amara with the most disinterested look one could imagine, as if looking at the very embodiment of human garbage, before making her reply: "You colourblind then? My entire clothing is already red, took you a while to notice." As there seemed to be a few moments of breathing room, the young dragon slayer took the chance to straighten herself back up whilst still pressing her hand against the wound. "I've no obligations to tell you anything, nor would I ever bring myself that low." She said whilst still looking at Amara, before her gaze wandered back to Ankaa, the now revealed to be Phoenix Slayer and Celestial Spirit, and smirked before continuing speaking: "But to you, however, I am Selene Atosaki, proud member of both the guild Nirvana's Peace and the Atosaki Family. And you're right, I'm not capable of taking down a Phoenix... I hunt bigger prices as I'm a Dragon Slayer." Her cover had been blown, albeit having been a feeble cover at best, it was felt good being honest. Selene lowered herself into a more appropriate battle stance, her arms still showing the traits of slayer magic. "As the daughter of a Celestial Mage, I am very familiar with your kind and its contracts Ankaa. I will not ask you to betray your Master, but I can tell you that once I'm through here, you'll be having a better time alongside a fellow member of mine..." Amara was slightly offended by the Dragon Slayer's comment, until she truly did realize that the woman's outfit was red. She was slightly embarrassed by her error, yet she didn't let it show. Amara was more enraged that Selene respected Ankaa, a spirit, beings she viewed that were most definitely inferior to her. Even then, Selene had just made the threat to free Ankaa from her binding. "Oh my, you're quite correct. Seeing you wear red has given me quite the grand idea actually. This hallway would look absolutely gorgeous in red. Perhaps a shade of blood red, in fact, how about you chip in on the remodelling!" Amara had snapped, she was furious, so much so she'd abandoned her original plan. "Ankaa! Blow her apart! I want her blood to stain every wall in this godforsaken tower!" Ankaa on the other hand, was standing still as his Queen commanded him. "I appreciate your concern and generosity." His expression was more than the casual bleak, his face seemingly flashed joy at the raven-haired woman's response. Yet it returned to normal soon enough. "However, you will have to defeat me to accomplish this goal." Ankaa launched two fire blast at the Dragon Slayer which he triggered to explode once in her vicinity. "I'm counting on it!" She responded whilst moving both of her hands upwards and generating fire from both of them, reaching forward and slamming them against one another as to create a ball of fire that would then act as a countermeasure for the incoming fire blasts. Her attack had been a Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame that was cut short, using their respective dominance over their respective elements to literally fight fire with fire. She followed up by crouching downwards and engulfing her body in flames, preparing her next move. Selene hadn't answered Amara's earlier comment but she had indeed been listening, but she knew full well by now that the spirit was the real threat in this scenario. Either I take out Ankaa, and the bitch goes down... Or I take the bitch down and Ankaa will be forced to leave... They don't appear to have a strong bond with one another so I wouldn't imagine that he'd be summoned without the key... Selene thought to herself as she secretly thanked her mother for having been a Celestial Mage and the lessons she had taught her. The twin combustion flames collided with the Fire Dragon's assault. The combination resulting in an explosion that completely decimated the walls around the blast zone. On the inner wall, merely more hallways were visible through the other side. On the other hand, the adjacent wall had been blown, the outside view of two other mages battling the onslaught of Miekkakala's troops down low. The breeze from outside thankfully cooling the halls that had been heated due to the collision of the heated magicians. "If another blast like that occurs, this entire tower will come crashing down, and upon those few battling on the shores." Ankaa observed the damage, knowing full well that the situation was dire. Amara couldn't care any less, she ushered the spirit to continue battling. Especially seeing as her magic power was running low. Ankaa responded soon enough, using all his leg power to jump off the ground. His head had nearly made contact with the ceiling. Ankaa angled forward as he come hurdling down, using his Combustion Phoenix's Dive Bomb to hopefully deliver a finishing blow. He couldn't have this clash go any further than it had. Selene's eyes turned wide as a golden opportunity presented itself before her, she took it without any hesitation or delay. The flames that had engulfed her whilst crouching down had been made to prepare her for a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, and now, there would be no better moment to execute it. Selene's feet seemingly broke the floor beneath her as she propelled herself forward, the flames combined with her momentum made her appear as if she had become a rocket or bullet of sorts, and headed straight for Amara. Evidently passing by Ankaa's own attack in the process. Her original plan had been to use this ability as a double-edged sword in an attempt to knock out Ankaa and hope to break through Amara's only line of defense. But with the move made by the Spirit had left his Master wide-open, the Dragon Slayer couldn't risk missing her chance. Amara's and Ankaa's expressions grew wide-eyed as the Dragon Slayer came flying at the Celestial Spirit Mage. Amara was frozen, too stunned to even move a single muscle. Ankaa could only look on as Selene bolted right pass him. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, accepting that he'd lost this battle. Congratulations Selene, you've conquered a Phoenix thought the Spirit as his body slowly vanished, the resonance of Selene's attack colliding with the Queen blasted throughout the halls. Gold dust appeared in place of Ankaa's body until it too faded away. Amara was sent flying all the way to the outside of the hallway from the raven-haired woman's attack. Not only did she collide with a wall, but she ended up flying through it as well. Ending up in her domain, a large staircase with a throne at the top. Expected of the woman whom viewed herself as royalty. Amara struggled to stand, resulting in her simple kneeling with both hands on her knees. She could barely lift her head to even look at Selene. The image was all too blurry for her. Long live the Queen she fainted, falling to the ground all as time seemed to slow down. She recalled on her purpose for joining this band of rogue mages. She had a flashback, a very regal building. Servants dressed in majority white outfits with tints of blue and gold. Two distinct figures, a large man with a grey beard and a cane to match his size. Next to him, a woman with her blond hair in a bun. A glistening white object serving as the pin to keep it together. Their faces were blacked out, as if they were no longer recognizable by Amara's self-conscious. As a child, I loved magic. Mommy dearest demonstrated her skill to me for years. Until the day she didn't. Suddenly, the blond-haired woman was replaced by one with jet black hair which simply fell down on her shoulders. She was gone, and I didn't know where to. Father simply replaced her like some glorified object. I still held onto mommy's hair pin, or so I thought it was. I began to practice magic myself, yet father believed magic wasn't fit for a Queen. Given orders never to use magic again, I defied his rules. He found out, and as a punishment, I was forced out of the only home I'd known. Aramis invited me to join him in his conquest a few years later. I joined him, promised to a kingdom of my own. That I could rule however I saw fit, that I could do whatever I wished in. I would be a Queen. Everything snapped back to her, once more laying eyes upon the blackened figure that was Selene Atosaki. She tried to muster as much strength as she could to reply. Yet could only whisper one thing as she hit the ground, falling unconscious upon collision. "A birthright stolen because of one's desire. An unfair faith. This is why I seek to reform this world." The young woman was panting loudly as she looked at the now blacked out Queen, she was bleeding yet again and her fever was creeping back as well. Clenching her teeth in pain as she knelt down next to Amara and took a moment of rest before noticing the keys strapped around her waist, Selene knew stealing wasn't a good trait but a promise was still a promise. Her hands were shaking as she went on to remove the keys and stored them away inside one of her pockets, looking at the key she thought belonged to Ankaa one more time before smirking to herself. Once she was done, the young dragon slayer attempted to stand up but instead found herself falling rather than rising. Now laying on the ground next to her former opponent, her eyes turning fuzzy, she couldn't help but laugh as she looked to her side and noticed that they were lying side by side. Their hair mixing almost poetically as to showcase their differences. Turning her head yet again and looking at the tall ceiling above, Selene closed her eyes as she spoke: "You might not hear me, but I hope that you somehow do... When you wake, without your keys and perhaps even without a home... I suggest you start anew with a family that will accept you just like mine did. Walls tumble and fall, so why be a Queen over something so fragile? My family is my kingdom, as is my guild, and while I am with them I will always remain a Queen." Her lasts words spoken with a bright smile on her face before finally finding herself unable to speak any further, falling unconscious next to Amara with her hand still wrapped around the pocket that held the keys. Category:Pillars to Paradise Arc Category:Fairy Tail: Road to Peace